Avatar: The last airbender, no more!
by HotTimali
Summary: Post war. Aang is trying to rebuild the air nation! Zuko, his new trusted ally falls back to his devious ways, but only where Katara is concerned. Can Aang find a solution at all, whilst keeping Katara as his girl? Might get bumped up to M rating later.


It had been two months of restoring peace and order to the four nations. Fire Lord Ozai's defeat brought an aura of tranquillity to everyone. The avatar stayed in close contact with Zuko during these two months to participate in rebuilding the fire nation's morale and attitude. The new frame of mind was not shared by everyone and Ozai's loyal comrades were captured and imprisoned by Zuko's soldiers. Zuko felt grateful for the constant support and advice Aang was providing him. It wasn't long before Aang slotted into place as Zuko's most trusted advisor and great friend who offered wisdom.

Now Zuko looked out from the palace balcony across his city at the royal buildings, the rooftops of houses, the beginnings of the ocean. He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. The new era of peace and calmness suited him.

A whirling sound caught his attention and he smirked, knowing who it was already without having to look by the light tread. Zuko stayed still and predicted a soft putt on the ground next to indicate the placing of a staff. Sure enough, the sound occurred, the source coming from Aang's glider. Aang's customary greeting was to knock Zuko to the ground with a gust of air. Swiftly he inhaled a deep breath and then unleashed it towards his target, causing a few potted plants to tip over and smash in the process. However, Zuko was ready for the blow and jumped up high, turning as he did and kicking out with his right foot. A blast of flames met Aang's wind head on and dispelled the impact. Landing neatly in a crouched position with one knee bent upwards, the other straightened out to the side, Zuko chuckled softly.

"Sorry Aang," he began, "You're going to have to be a bit quieter and a bit quicker next time." Aang laughed good naturally and bowed with one palm held flat above a clenched fist. "Greetings firelord."

Zuko returned the bow but waved off the title. "It's Zuko to you Aang, unless I should refer to you as avatar all day?" Aang grinned widely and the two walked inside the palace together.

"So what's new?" Zuko led the way to his chambers and watched in amusement as Aang leapt onto his chaise lounge and helped himself to the bowl of fresh fruit beside it. "Well, I had this crazy idea which I wasn't sure about yet. I was going to ask for Sokka's opinion but he's busy helping the Southern Water Tribe. And I'm not sure what Katara will think either. Basically, your viewpoints matter to me so here I am!" Aang smiled widely through half chomped grapes.

Zuko resisted the urge to laugh and instead replied, "I'm honoured to hear. What's your idea?"

Aang sighed and sat up a little straighter. "I've spent most of my energy on the war effort but now that my main aim has been achieved, I feel a new purpose has arisen. You know how I am currently the last airbender? Well if my duty is to restore balance to the world, then surely I should try and create new airbender's? Perhaps teach my skills to others. There must be a way without Katara and I having to have a whole load of children. It just all hit me last night. I'm the last of my kin. There's water, fire, and earth nations and then just me. How is that balance in the world?" Aang's greyish brown eyes looked defeated and sad. His brows knitted together trying to persuade Zuko to understand where he was coming from.

Zuko thought silently for a minute. "That's a good point. Of course even if you did have children with Katara there would be nobody else for them to marry and carry on the gene line. You're the link between our world and the spirit world, right? Why don't you ask Roku what he would do in this situation? Or ask whether there even is a way to re create the air nation?"

Aang clicked his fingers and bounced himself off of the chaise lounge. "Zuko you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" Launching himself across the room, Aang hugged Zuko tightly. Zuko gasped for breath in the tight embrace and pushed Aang away irritably. "Go away and begin your meditating then."

Aang's eyes gleamed with renewed motivation. He dashed out of the room so quickly; the air whipped around Zuko and mussed up his hair which had been neatly tied back. Huffing in annoyance, Zuko stalked out after him.


End file.
